1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet process apparatus which performs a binding process on sheets.
2. Related Background Art
It has been proposed that a print apparatus having a plurality of sheet discharge ports (or trays) and capable of detecting a sheet loading (or stack) amount is connected to a plurality of host computers under a network environment. In case of receiving print instructions from a plurality of users, the print apparatus can discharge printed sheets to a arbitrary sheet port by appropriately designating a fixed mode in which the specific sheet discharge port is designated by each user, and an automatic mode in which the sheet discharge ports capable of discharging the sheets are automatically searched to determine the port to be used.
In such a print apparatus, in order that a plurality of kinds of job sheets are not mixed with others in one sheet discharge port, the sheet loading amount in the sheet discharge port to be actually used to discharge the sheets is detected. Then, if a sheet already exists in the port, a message is displayed before printing starts to urge the user to remove the sheet from the port. However, it has been troublesome for the user because he is certainly urged to remove the sheet when the sheet already exists in the port to which the sheet is intended to be discharged.
An object of the present invention is to provide a sheet process apparatus which solves the above-described problem.
An another object of the present invention is to provide a sheet process apparatus which can make it unnecessary to urge a user to remove a sheet from a sheet discharge port or can reduce the number of times the user is urged to remove the sheet.
A still another object of the present invention is to provide a sheet process apparatus in which, even when a job including a sheet binding process and a job not including the sheet binding process are appropriately performed, it does not become difficult to easily find a pause or boundary of each job.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.